The Ruby Gloom Movie
The Ruby Gloom'' ''Movie is an upcoming 2017 American CGI animated 2D adventure-comedy family movie from Universal Pictures and Nelvana Films, and it's based on the series of Ruby Gloom that was been created by Mighty Fine. It will be released on August 16, 2017 in Canada and September 7, 2017 in the United States in IMAX. Plot When Ruby (Sarah Gadon) remembers that she has a mother and discovers that she's still alive somewhere, she and her friends sets off to an adventure to fine her with a help of new friends, Joey (Lerry Leo Campbell), Clover (Jessica Chastain), Frighty (Pierce Gagnon) and Bessie (McKenna Grace), and also Charley (Queen Latifah). Cast * Sarah Gadon as Ruby Gloom ** Sloane Murray as Baby Ruby * Stacey DePass as Iris * Emily Hampshire as Misery * Scott McCord as Skull Boy * David Berni as Frank * Jeremy Harris as Len * Adrian Truss as Poe * Tim Hodge as Scaredy Bat * Barbara Mamabolo as Boo Boo * Derek McGrath as Mr. Mummbles * Jonny Solomon as Squig * Stephanie Mills as Venus * Edgar & Allan (unvoiced) * Mr. White & Mr. White: Silent Cameo Movie Characters * Lerry Leo Campbell as Joey the Goblin * Jessica Chastian as Clover the Bat * Chelsea Kane as Ruby's Mother * Hank Azaria as a Bad Wolf * Joel McHale as an Owl * Queen Latifah as Charley the Frog * McKanne Grace as Bessie the Baby Mouse * Pierce Gagnon as Frighty * Chris Pratt as a Bird #1 * Will Ferrell as a Bird #2 * Charles Seal as a Rat Soundtrack # Gloomyness: Performed by Britney Spears # Not Givin' Up: Performed by Jordyn Kane feat. Jay-Z # Drive By: Performed by Train # Ruby Gloom (Hip Hop Mix): Performed by Fifth Harmony # All About The Bass: Performed by Meghan Trainor # Eenie Meenie: Performed by Sean Kingston feat. Justin Beaber # Where The Sun Goes: Performed by RedFoo feat. Stevie Wonder # Real Wild Child: Performed by Everlife # I Don't Like It, I Love It: Performed by Flo Rida feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White # Get Me to the Party: Performed by Vita Chambers # Wonderful Life (Mi Oh My): Performed by Matoma # September Love: Performed by Daft Punk & Earth, Wind & Fire # Medley: Ruby Gloom Movie Score: By Heitor Pereira Music & Lyric Video * Gloomyness: By Britney Spears * Not Givin' Up: By Jordyn Kane feat. Jay-Z Trivia * The movie will be rated G: For General Audiences. * Ruby Gloom is coming to the big screen. * The movie will be in IMAX. * The movie will start at the beginning of celebrating Ruby's birthday in a song called Ruby Gloom theme by Fifth Harmony. Movie Clips * Meet Joey the Goblin * I Gotta Find My Mom * Rapids * Meet Clover the Bat * I'm So Hungry Mini-Movies * Wake Up Call * Rock 'n' Roll Time * Only Bad Luck * Have Way Fun Category:Nelvana Category:Feature film Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:G-Rated films Category:Adventure Category:Ruby Gloom Category:Movies Category:IMAX films Category:Non-Fanon Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:2017 films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:2D films Category:2D animation Category:2017 Category:Films based on TV Shows